


Park Trees and Cargo Nets, Kaiba.

by BitterPixieBro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Don't judge them, First Date, Goodbye Forever, Honda does not trust this bc he's honda and no one ever likes him, I'm in love with these losers and this dumb story, Kaiba confessed, M/M, Stubbornshipping, TAKE IT AND DEAL WITH IT, he's going to die, they're climbing trees at like 2AM, this is my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterPixieBro/pseuds/BitterPixieBro
Summary: Kaiba, on a date which started at 1AM, finds himself climbing trees. Please drop a review or two. Those are nice.





	Park Trees and Cargo Nets, Kaiba.

**"C'mon, you'll be okay."**

Honda offered a hand down to Kaiba, a wide grin taking place on his face. As Kaiba brushed the hand to the side, he found himself wondering once more if his date had told the truth hours ago, when he had confessed.

Kaiba had pulled him to the side the moment Yugi and pals had stopped paying their attention to Honda (which hadn't taken long, as it was the last day of their high school career and they were busy celebrating). Once they were alone (and once Honda had stopped panicking over how Kaiba would surely kill him) Kaiba, rather mechanically, had admitted his affections for the usually overlooked member of the Dweeb Patrol. He hadn't believed it then, and even now, he was having issues. Yet still, Honda decided upon giving Kaiba the benefit of the doubt, he entrusted Kaiba with his phone number.

He had told the younger teen to wait a day before contacting him, just to see if he would, and technically, he had.

It wasn't until Midnight that Kaiba had contacted Honda, or rather, until he had started typing up his message, Honda was the first to send a text (as his phone had notified him that Kaiba was typing, and Kaiba was taking far too long to finish).

Now here they were, an hour into their date, at 2AM, climbing trees in the city park.

Kaiba managed to get himself up onto the tree which Honda already sat in, without the help of the person he claimed to like, or love, or whatever word it had been that Kaiba had used when he confessed, neither remembered any longer.

They did not stop now, as there was more to climb, a higher space with a cargo net which they could lay in (and while they couldn't watch the stars, they could listen to the wind ruffled leaves).

**"If you don't need my help, why don't you go on ahead? I'll be behind you, to catch you if you fall."**

_"Keep climbing, Honda, I don't need a safety net."_

With a roll of his eyes, Honda continued on. They didn't have to climb for very long, as while this was the biggest tree in the park, the net wasn't very high up, as children were usually the ones to play in it.

Both climbed in with caution, as through the years, people had cut some areas up, opening bigger holes than the nets design would have originally allowed. Holes big enough for them to fall through.

Honda was the first to lay down, plating himself in the center of the net.

Kaiba took a moment, then placed himself a few feet away. Honda now, was certain that Kaiba had lied earlier. Surely he was putting space between them because of some disgust.

Yet, he wouldn't jump to assumptions, he wasn't the sort.

Kaiba was never so easy to read anyway, the first thing he thought about the guy was usually a misunderstanding, he didn't need to add another thought to that line.

Honda never would have thought that Kaiba was only nervous.

There had never been been a confirmation of how Honda felt toward him. For all Kaiba knew, he was disliked. He was lucky enough to be out here, spending time alone with the object of his affections, he didn't wish to push his luck.

Yet, as he focused his gaze up at the branches and leaves swaying in the breeze, Honda extended his arm, grabbed hold of Kaiba's hand.

The contact was unexpected, it caused Kaiba to jump.

**"C'mere, its gotta be lonely all the way over there."**

He let go of a shaking breath. Nodded.

Kaiba moved himself closer to Honda, leaving just a foot of space between them, yet still, this was not enough.

Once he was within range, Honda wrapped an arm around his date, pulled Kaiba against himself.

The hiccup in his breath, the skip of his heart, and the stiffness of his posture spoke loud enough that Honda no longer required verbal affirmation.

It was clear to him, that despite the sheer improbability of it, Kaiba did hold affections for him.

Impossibly, the grin he had worn earlier, while climbing this tree, had only grown in size, spreading across his face in a clumsy manner.

**"I didn't believe you at first, but it's true, you really do like me."**

Kaiba huffed, allowed himself to relax within arms he had only been able to dream of laying in.

_"I wouldn't be here, at this godawful hour, of I didn't."_

Honda squeezed tighter, pulling Kaiba closer, and leaving his date unable to breathe for just a moment.

He was excited.

When had anyone ever had feelings for him?

When had he ever been confessed to?

In his circle of friends, he was plain looking, seemingly boring.

No one would ever look twice at him with the friends he had, with the people he hung out with.

This was something new to him.

This helped to boost his self-esteem.

Kaiba was a catch, everyone said so.

Anyone would kill to be in Honda's place, and before now, anyone had been more likely to be in Honda's place.

Someone that near everyone adored, was hung up on him.

How long had it been?

He didn't care, all that mattered was that it was true.

It was true.

He was over the moon with joy.

Kaiba was as well.

Honda was clinging so tightly to him.

Honda was holding him.

When had they ever touched before?

They had never been this close.

They had never been this intimate.

He could have never imagined a moment like this.

He could have never guessed how happy this would make him.

Even he, Kaiba Seto, could not kill the smile that crept up on him.

After a moment, the excitement died down, for Honda at least.

Kaiba was still caught up in his own little slice of heaven.

Honda was distracted.

Kaiba wanted to date him.

Why, he didn't know, but he did.

He was cuddling with Kaiba.

In a tree.

It was like that song, only one thing was missing.

His gaze cast down.

He focused on the head resting on his shoulder.

He loosened his grip.

**"Hey. . . Kaiba."**

Hesitation.

Kaiba propped himself up, turned to look at Honda.

It wasn't long at all.

Honda and Kaiba, kissing in a tree.

First comes love.

Then comes marriage..


End file.
